longgonedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn
Lynn is a local resident from the town of Kaliningrad. She is one of the main protagonists. Appearance Lynn has light purple hair and brown eyes. She possesses a light complexion on her skin. She wears a green hoodie over her black shirt, a brown skirt, black stockings, and brown boots. On each side of her hoodie is an emblem of a butterfly. Personality She is the most aggressive out of the team. While she is friendly and kind, she is usually the first person to snap into anger among the group. This is best shown when the team is deciding what to do with the injured Gareth. While Adair and Ivan don't want to kill him since he is too injured to cause anymore problems, Lynn believes Gareth should be killed off in order to prevent the Core Lieutenant from coming back to cause more trouble. However, underneath that, she is actually lost and uncertain about her future. She doesn't know what to do nor does she have a plan for who she will become. Without entering college, she wandered around the world aimlessly before settling down in Kaliningrad. Despite permanently staying in Russia, she couldn't bring herself to get a job due to her uncertainty of what she wants. She felt like she finally found a purpose in her life in the form of helping Rourke and Adair with the crisis of the upcoming war being stirred by the Core. She actually felt proud to finally have something she wanted to do with her life. Her certainty for her future led her to love a cartoon show about three friends who struggle with their careers, their jobs, and their housing. Her favorite character of the show is Alex, a girl who dropped out of college twice, struggled with keeping a job and handling financial problems, and lost with what she wants to do with her life until she found a lost cat. She felt like she can relate best with this character as their situations are similar. In the daycare, she claims that she isn't good when it comes to handling kids. History Background In the past, she had blindly trusted someone and got hurt as a result of it. She hasn't gone to college. Instead, she traveled around to look for something to do. During her travels, she passed by Germany and learned a bit of German along the way. A year prior to Operation Pregolya, she passed by Kaliningrad during her journey. She initially didn't plan on coming to this town, but she later decide to stay and live there. She learned to speak Russian during her stay there and ended up living with Ivan. She was even given a large duck plushie as a welcome gift by one of her new neighbour's kids. However, she didn't get a job during her time there, despite living with Ivan. Abilities Lynn specializes in offensive skills and attacking enemies. However, her abilities are closer to average, leading her to be weaker in attack and defense than people like Rourke. Skills * Burst Fire - Lynn uses her entire magazine on the Enemy team (6 Morale). * Pipe Bomb - Deals medium damage to all foes (10 Morale). * Sprint - Rises an ally's Agility for 3 turns (2 Morale). * Nail Bomb - An improvised grenade that deals damage in an area and causes Bleeding (? Morale). Trivia * If Rourke views Lynn's event in the Hostel in Kiel, Germany, the team will receive a "Stray Cat Keychain". Gallery Lynn 1.jpg|Lynn thanking Rourke. (Old Design) Lynn 3.jpg|Lynn thanking Rourke. (Updated Design) Lynn 5.jpg|Lynn and Rourke watching the former's favorite cartoon show. Lynn 2.jpg|Cut-in of Lynn using a Skill. (Old Design) Lynn 4.jpg|Cut-in of Lynn using a Skill. (Updated Design) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaliningrad Characters